My home is with you
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Neji doesn't know how Tenten really feels about living alone until he overhears her talk to the girls. Now he wants to give her the home she missed all those years. Neji/Tenten


A/N: Today is Tenten's birthday so I thought it was the right time for another Neji/Tenten story. I hope you like it :)

* * *

It was once again time for a girls night as Ino called them. She was the one who had initiated these meetings a year ago and since then Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and her took turns in hosting them. This time it was Hinata's turn, so the four sat in her room at the Hyuga compound.

"I'm so happy that Sai and I are finally moving in together." Ino told her friends, excited about the new development in her relationship.

"I wish I could say the same thing about Sasuke and me. My mother still won't let me." Sakura complained.

"Maybe she will agree l-later." Hinata offered shyly. "Naruto and I are taking o-our time."

"Hopefully you're right. What about you Tenten?"

The weapon mistress had been quiet since this theme was brought up and now flinched at Sakura's question.

"It's alright as it is." She couldn't keep the slightly sad edge out of her voice and Hinata quickly picked up on it.

"It's because of Neji-nii-san, isn't it?"

Mentioned Hyuga genius was just on his way back to his room after an exhausting training with Hiashi when he heard his name, so he stopped in front of Hinata's room. It wasn't like he was eavesdropping because Hyugas would never do that. He was just taking a break from walking to his room and that he could hear what the girls were talking about was just an accidental side effect.

"I mean the reason you don't move in with him." Hinata explained her assumption.

"It's not like I haven't thought about it and he probably would if I ask him to, but I can't."

"But why? Didn't you tell us last time that you often feel lonely in your flat?" Ino mentioned.

Tenten nodded sadly before speaking up again.

"I do, but I can't take this away from him." She gestured around. "He worked so hard to be accepted by the Main House so he could change the structure of the Hyuga clan. He finally has his rightfully room in the tract of the Main House and Hiashi is even training with him. I can't take all of this away from him only because I feel lonely. He has a family now, so how can I ask him to leave all this behind when I can clearly see that he is happy here?"

"You are putting his interests before your own." Sakura said in amazement.

"Isn't that was love is all about." Hinata added shyly.

"But-" Ino wanted to protest.

"No, that's all there is to it and now let's talk about something else." Tenten decided.

Neji, who of course had only heard all that by accident and not because he had been eavesdropping, was shocked about his girlfriend's revelation. Tenten had never mentioned anything about feeling lonely since they had known each other. If he had known he would have- but wait wasn't that the reason she hadn't told him? She didn't want to force him to move in with her and be separate from his clan. It was true that he wanted to stay close to his clan to change the structure of it with Hinata, but he didn't want Tenten to be alone either. For him it was never a question if they would live together, only when the right time was to ask her. It wasn't like they didn't already spend almost every minute together and he had wanted to ask her for a while now. Maybe it was time to talk to Hiashi.

The next day after training Neji and Hiashi sat together by a cup of tea.

"Uncle can I ask you something?" When Hiashi nodded Neji continued. "The house my father built for me on the Hyuga compound...I want to move there."

Hiashi looked surprised for a moment, well as surprised as a Hyuga could look that is.

"I thought you were content living here with the Main House."

"I am but I-" Here the young Hyuga stopped and took a deep breath. It wasn't like Hiashi didn't already know about Tenten and him, but saying it out loud made it official, not only to Hiashi as his uncle but also to Hiashi as the clan leader. "I want to live there with Tenten."

"Your wish was to be expected after a year. I can see how serious your relationship with her is." Now it was time for Neji to be surprised. Sure, his uncle knew Tenten and he had seen them together, but that he could tell what he felt for her still surprised Neji.

"Alright, but you still have to take part in the clan meetings. Changing the clan structure won't work without you."

"Of course."

"And I want you and Tenten to eat dinner with us once in a while. She is part of the family now isn't she?"

Neji knew what Hiashi was implying and he had every intent to marry her. Now it was too early for them, but when the clan had changed he would ask her to become his wife.

"Thank you uncle."

It took Neji a week to finish the house his father built for him almost fourteen years ago, but when he was content with the look of it he was finally ready to ask Tenten.

Like most of the time Tenten and him went to her flat after another training with their two youthful teammates. It had become a habit for them and after they ate dinner they sat together in peaceful silence, both of them finishing a mission report. After a while Tenten spoke up.

"Oh I didn't know it's already this late. I will bring you to the door."

Always around this time Neji went back to the Hyuga compound, so he could understand her reaction. However this time it would be different.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay."

Tenten's eyes widened before she stuttered an "Of course."

With that agreed on they got ready for bed. Neji changed in the bathroom and Tenten in her room. When they lay down on her bed together Neji kissed her forehead as a silent goodnight and Tenten couldn't help but think that this was exactly what she wanted. However she wouldn't force him to leave his family no matter how right it felt to fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning Neji was the first one awake. It took him a moment to realize where he was, but then the lightest of smiles, more like a tug of the lip, could be seen on his face. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. This was the fist time he saw her so vulnerable. It was a huge sign of trust for a shinobi to sleep while others were present so seeing her like this only showed how serious they were about each other. Still looking at her, he softly stroked her cheek. He had never felt so at home as he did right now with her in his arms. It was the right time to ask her.

When Tenten woke up she felt content and warm. Slowly she opened her eyes only to meet the white ones of Neji. The look in his eyes was soft and loving, something he only showed her.

"Good morning." His voice greeted her. It was deeper in the morning she realized.

"Hey." She smiled at him and leaned forward for a kiss. When they parted he stroke a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. For a moment they just looked at each other before Neji broke the comfortable silence.

"Move in with me."

"Neji-" She wanted to protest.

"My father built a house on the Hyuga compound for me when I was younger. I already asked Hiashi. Live with me."

"Are you sure?" She needed to be sure that this was really what he wanted.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you for a while. Hiashi's only condition is that we come to dinner once in a while seeing that you are part of the family now."

Tenten's eyes widened before she almost threw herself at him and kissed him passionately. A single happy tear escaped her closed eyes. She finally had a family and a home. Home wasn't a place it was this feeling.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
